Shattered Iridescence
by SilverStarShine94
Summary: A set of oneshots with various different scenarios between Zero and Yuuki. All genres. Yuuki x Zero with possible side pairings. Complete.
1. Red

**Shattered Iridescence.**

**Prompt - Red**

_-__any of various colors resembling the color of blood; the primary color at one extreme end of the visible spectrum, an effect of light with a wavelength between 610 and 780 nm._

_-__something red. _

* * *

oOo

Snow.

It fell all around in a haze of of pure untainted white. The tiny crystals landed on his outstretched hand and lay there for a moment before dissolving. His skin was icy cold, but still warm enough to melt them into droplets of water. The blood that stained his skin, like some perverse tattoo, leaked into the pure water droplets. He watched as they were stained - _tainted - _by the warm blood that drenched his skin.

Still warm. The only part of him that was.

And it wasn't just _his_ blood. That was the worst part.

Everything was numb, but it was better that way. The silence was preferable to screams, the numbness was preferable to pain and nothing mattered anymore. If he opened his eyes he saw his house with the trail of crimson liquid that lead back to it. The lights were still on, giving some hollow impression of life. If he closed his eyes he saw _that woman_ and the_ blood. _

Horrendous, horrendous amounts of blood staining the white marble floor and their skin - which was just as chalky white. Vermilion lifeblood spread across her white kimono, almost staining her Obi completely. It was almost laughable really because white meant pure, innocent. Not her - not madness and cruelty wrapped up in an inhumanly beautiful female.

Red that stained the snow. Red that stained his soul. Forever and ever and ever.

Like that bite mark, which stung _damn it! _

The blood that stained his skin and wouldn't rub off because when he closed his eyes it was still there. Always there. Glaring and shimmering in the darkness. The red that still stained their skin where they lay on the cold floor with the white snow blowing in the open door and mingling with the red. White and red. Just like her fangs coated with his blood.

Red and White.

The numbness wasn't really a good thing at all. He knew that if he stayed out here long enough the cold would just consume him and it would all be over at last. He should have stayed with them. She should have just killed him. His knees crumpled as the cold became too much. Malignant chill that had been slowly seeping into his body. Water had already soaked through the thin clothes he had been wearing.

It wouldn't be long now until the cold finished him as she should have.

_She took pleasure in pain. His pain._

"These eyes filled with hate are mine and mine alone."

Her rich, tinkling voice filled his head and repeated over and over again like some broken record. Those twisted words were only broken by the sound of the bells that had been tied around her waist. He could not close his eyes, could not bear to see the bright vermilion splashed across his eyes. If he kept his eyes open the white snow blocked everything else out. Not the sounds of the bells or her mocking voice, but at least it kept the sight of blood at bay.

The fact that those monsters actually enjoyed the sight - _crimson _- and the smell - _like copper, salt and rust - _confirmed the fact that they were animals. Monsters. Scum. Vampires. His train of thought was interrupted when a sinfully warm hand wrapped around his own arm and dragged him to his feet. The heat combined with his cold skin only mind it sting. He couldn't concentrate on them as they spoke.

Words melded together with the soft tinkling of her bells in the background; the feeling of her cold hand racking through his hair. His skin felt filthy from her touch. Why weren't they repelled?! Why didn't they just leave him there?!

A massive trench coat was thrown hastily over his shoulders as he was half pulled, half dragged, away. They didn't stop talking even as he was bundled into a car and sped away from his old home. Away from his torn life. Warm fingers prodded his neck just where she had bit him. Just where her fangs had sank into his flesh. Agony as it tore through the tender skin and pierced the tiny throbbing vein.

He flinched away from the touch continued to stare out the window as the snow covered trees swam past. Warm amber eyes regarded his expression calmly, but he could see the interest lingering in his features. Clinical, cold, examination. The man's expression morphed into a cheerful smile in the space it took him to blink.

"Kiryuu Zero, you will be staying with me from now on. I have a daughter, my little Yuuki..." The use of his name jolted him back to reality. He heard little else after the mention of 'Yuuki', though he continued to talk and talk.

His Yuuki was tiny and pale with long mahogany hair that reached almost her waist. She stared at her father as he would pushed past the threshold and the door was shut. Only then did she look at him was large, pity filled eyes. They were brown at first glance, but as she drew closer to him he saw a russet tone - a_ red_ - streaked through the iris. He flinched away from her touch.

White and red. Blood.

_Blood._

Her tiny pale fingers wrapped around his shoulders and lead him upstairs to a bathroom covered in white tiles with steam rising through the air. All that filled his head with the sight of blood and the sound of her voice. When she looked at him, those wide eyes seemed to stand out most of all.

Because of the_ red_ splashed through her irises_._

The colour of blood, of pain and of _her._ That woman. Vampire scum.

oOo

Later, as she crouched beside him and bandaged up his neck, she smiled at him. Her warm eyes twinkled and the red stood out even more. He watched her as she sat beside him and drank a heated drink from a pink mug. His sat at his side, untouched.

When she smiled the red was highlighted. When she smiled he felt something more than the numbness, the pain. Her voice faded into the background a little.

Red was suddenly warm, and soft and something else.

Her warm, soft, pale, fingers pressed against the side of his face as she tilted his head up a little and pressed the rim of the mug to his lips. The corners of his mouth tugged up a little, only a minute fraction, as she grinned widely when he accepted the drink.

Red was Yuuki.

* * *

Bring on the drabbles. Just me experimenting with some different styles and ways of seeing things. Maybe not drabbles, because those are supposed to be 100 words long, I think. Err, ramblings maybe? Written just for fun. The inspiration to start writing one of these series was 'Crimson Rhapsody', which is a brilliant ShiMa I would suggest to anyone.

Well, that's my shameless advertisement of the day over. Thanks for reading.

Silver xxx.


	2. Silk

****

Shattered Iridescence.

**Prompt - Silk. **

_- the soft, lustrous fiber obtained as a filament from the cocoon of the silkworm._

* * *

oOo

For as long as she could remember she loved the presents he sent her. Always beautiful, finely crafted and impossible to recreate. There was never a set time that one of these presents would arrive. They just appeared every so often; usually around a birthday, Christmas, or just out of the blue. She cherished each and every one of them and each one had a special place of their own. All because Kaname-sama gave them to her.

And if she pressed her face to them she could always smell a little of his scent lingering.

As usual she was completely overwhelmed with happiness when she found a small, silver package sitting in the centre of the living room when she came down for breakfast one morning. The chairman smiled at her reaction as he always did and bustled off to make them a, new 'special' breakfast. Yuuki couldn't bring herself to be apprehensive about that; not with one of Kaname's presents waiting for her attention.

Every nerve tingled with pleasure as she kneeled down and stared at the package shimmering in the early morning light. Her tiny, alabaster pale fingers drifted delicately across the paper in a smooth, almost reverent movement. Pressing down lightly she prodded the present and placed her ear close to it, listening. Whatever was inside was soft and gave way to her pushes.

That provoked her curiosity.

So much so that she completely forgot about the other person in the house. The silver haired boy that she woke every morning with excited chatter while bouncing on his bed. He would always grumble and push her off onto the hard, wooded floor, but she saw the tiny smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth when she leapt back up to steal his covers. A wrestling match would always ensue afterwards and he never failed to pin her morning after morning.

Zero would always roll back over and pull the pillow over his head. If it was a cold, dark morning sometimes she would crawl in with him and lie close to his side until he kicked her out for getting too close or pressing her cold feet to his warm legs. He really hated that.

As revenge for being kicked out the second time she would pull open the massive, midnight blue curtains and allow the morning light to flood in and irritate him more. He would always get up after that and she would leave him for a minute while he changed clothes and then they would trudge downstairs to the strange smells of some new concoction the chairman had made.

She would draw her chair closer to his and he would give her his slippers or socks when he saw her feet were getting too cold again.

This morning he woke up without the usual feminine voice and irritating nudges he was so used to. That would have probably been welcome except for the fact that he could not hear another sound in the entire house. Irrational fear bubbled up inside him and he had thrown off his covers within seconds. His thoughts lost all sense as the tangy smell of her blood reached his senses.

Deceptively sweet at first - _drawing in like a siren's call - _followed by an incomparable bitterness - _the guilt, the realisation. _Like a grapefruit; sweet until you were too far gone to spit it out. Her - sweet - blood - past - his - lips -running - down - his - throat.

The blood lust passed a few moments later when he crammed it down and reminded himself that he wasn't like them. He would never allow himself to become like them. Zero sprinted down the stairs two at a time before he caught sight of her. Fine, untouched and unhurt. A spray of bright, silver wrapping paper littered the floor around her and the... Blood. The blood was only a tiny cut; a paper cut none the less.

"Zero?" She looked up from the mountain of platinum wrapping paper and cream coloured crepe paper with her usual smile firmly in place.

When he saw concern light up in her eyes he moved forward to sit near her. Not too close, but not that far away that it would seem strange. The tag was written in a curling script in a pitch black ink. Waves of a strange scent came from both the paper and the present and it repelled him. The cool sweetness was all too familiar and the cloying edge to the scent choked him. He knew what she was going to say before she even opened her mouth.

"Kaname-sama sent me these."

Those words had a strange effect on him. It was almost like he was _drowning. _

And she didn't even notice.

oOo

A pair of milky white gloves lay nestled among the wrappings. The lush, smooth fabric slid through her fingers like liquid silk. On closer inspection she realised it was silk.

Thick and beautiful; creamy white. The edges were rimmed with white lace; delicate and perfect. Her breath caught in her throat as an equally beautiful scarf fell out onto her lap. Tiny, embroidered snowflakes were sewn into the fabric. The work was so skillful that she felt she could almost reach out and feel the cold crystals against her fingers.

She was careful not to touch the fabric with her bloody finger. The wrappings had cut her slightly when she handled them carelessly.

When she looked up Zero was watching her with calm eyes, his skin was paler than normal and his breathing was slightly irregular. Mind full of her cut finger she leaned forward and pressed her hand to his forehead. Heated, clammy skin met her touch. She rocked back on her heels and looked at him closely. The heightened temperature, slight colour in his cheeks...

_If only she knew it was her blood prompting this reaction. _

He closed his moonstone eyes as though he was in pain.

"Zero, you're sick!" He almost flinched when he heard those words spill from her mouth. She was up in seconds, rocketing towards the kitchen in search of the thermometer and a cool cloth.

The silk scarf and gloves were left on the floor, all but forgotten. Would it be wrong to feel happy about that? A tiny amount of her blood had wiped onto his hand and he couldn't resist it. It tasted sinfully sweet, and dark - _drenched in sin._ He hated himself for tasting her essence.

For _liking it. _

She came back in with her arms bundled with medical related things. He watched her carefully and deliberately kept his gaze away from her cut finger.

"Zero is more important than the present." Yuuki pushed the thermometer in his mouth and he silently resigned himself to a day with her hanging over him. A day with her constantly taking his temperature and force feeding him soup.

So maybe it felt more like he was treading water than drowning in it. Because she might has well have said that she liked him better.

And that wiped the bitter sweet taste of her blood from his mouth.

* * *

Number 2 is fini! Ahh, I kind of like this one. Got a prompt for me? I'm thinking clock for the next one. Maybe. Don't expect that to definitely be the one I use though.


	3. Clock

****

Shattered Iridescence.

**Prompt - Clock**

_- an instrument for measuring and recording time, esp. by mechanical means, usually with hands or changing numbers to indicate the hour and minute: not designed to be worn or carried about._

* * *

oOo

Every day she would wait and watch as the minutes ticked slowly by on that same, big, brass clock that hung on the wall. She would always sit there - sometimes for an hour, maybe less. Once she actually fell asleep on the worn chair; made of a wooden frame with a soft, purple velvet cushion tacked to the seat. He would pass here every night on his way back to the boys' dorm and she would have a new excuse. Ready and awaiting his arrival.

This was just like every night when midnight rolled by and the entire school fell into silence. When the clocks reached midnight their shift was over and it was time to return to their dorms for a scant few hours of sleep.

She waited.

Outside the moon was obscured by massive plumes of charcoal grey clouds that fanned out across the black abyss that was the night sky. Yuuki stared blankly at the long shadows cast by the faint light getting through the window. She listened for the sounds of his footsteps echoing through the deserted corridors. Nothing disturbed the almost suffocating peace that enveloped the school.

_The seconds dragged._

And the clock ticked its steady, solemn rhythm in time to the beating of her heart. She watched as the tiny hand slowly made its way around the full circuit before repeating time and time again. The larger hand was less easy to track, every so often it seemed to have leaped forward tens of minutes, when in reality time passed as it always did. Everything seemed to slow, then suddenly speed up when she was sure she heard the sounds of his footsteps.

Nothing.

_And the seconds dragged into minutes._

She stood once and considered the curling stairs that would lead her to her dorm room; to her bed. The fleeting thought was short lived when she took to her seat again. A routine such as this one was so hard to break. Especially when she secretly adored these last moments before they would part ways. When she could never quite sleep easy without seeing him one last time and knowing that he made it back to his room whole and intact.

_The minutes crawled by._

The fact that Zero was taking longer than normal did not worry her, but as weariness began to leak into her system and allow thoughts to pass through that she would have normally kept under lock and key she began to realise just how long she had waited. And how she would stand when she heard him coming and would pretend that she too had just reached the stairway. Sometimes she would go up it and meet him at the top. He never seemed to realise that she sometimes waited for hours just for those scant few minutes.

It was better that way. If you are enjoying yourself then time flies by at an almost unfair speed. And their quick meetings hurtled past as though they barely existed. It made her want more. He always looked tired; she loved the way his starlight hair was always a little messier than normal, the way his shirt was crumpled and how he swung his tie and jacket over his shoulder. The smooth smell of his own unique scent, underlined with sweat and dirt and _life, _that seemed all the more pronounced in the almost intimate darkness of the deserted corridors.

She enjoyed the way he would always place his hand on her shoulder and give her a gentle nudge while telling her, gruffly, that she should be in bed. Once she had been so close to blurting out 'I'll go if you come with me', that her cheeks had turned from pale to scarlet in a matter of seconds. Zero thought that she had a fever. Maybe she was sick, or intoxicated, these thoughts just weren't like her.

Imagining how his skin would feel beneath her fingers, what he would taste like... She was intoxicated, but with his presence or, even the thought of it. Those thoughts only crept out under the blanket of night when the sleep deprivation coaxed out things that would never grace her daylight thoughts.

_And the minutes slid into hours._

Her eyelids dropped bit by bit until dark lashes dusted pale skin. The brass clock ticked by the minutes and struck the chime for three o'clock just as the soft 'thud' of footsteps resounded through the corridors. Yuuki didn't wake, didn't stir. Normally she would have jumped to her feet so that he wouldn't know that she waited for him every night without fail. So that he wouldn't see something in her that she didn't want him to know even existed. Cool, pale fingers dusted across slightly darker skin as she was shook awake.

His name dropped from her lips. Not in a friendly, cheerful manner. _Heated, darker. _The type of voice that was reserved only for dark rooms, bare skin against bare skin and more than casual acquaintances. Zero stilled completely when dark eyes opened to stare at him. Not in the way she always looked at him; calm, caring and achingly warm. Heated, dark and promising something more than just a dry peck on the cheek or a chirpy goodnight.

And then she realised that it was him, really him, standing over her and she recoiled. The darkness faded and was replaced by light.

Cold lips clashed with hot ones as he dived down on impulse. He tasted rich, earthy. She tasted crisp, sweet. Light Saccharine kisses were met with more forceful ones as he bent her backwards with a single hand fisted in her dark mahogany hair. This was what she waited for, that tiny moment of contact between them just before they parted ways for the night. Though he had given her more than she expected. A light brush of arm against arm as they were walking beside each other, or his hand on her shoulder.

Not his tongue sliding along the seam of her lips, or him dragging her forward so that she could wrap her hands around his shoulder. Not him filling her senses in every way imaginable. Moonstone eyes watched her with an a sharp glint she couldn't identify as he pulled back. This would never have happened in the daylight hours.

"You wait every night don't you, Yuuki."

She didn't answer. The clock continued to tick its slow, solemn march behind them.

* * *

So, I've suddenly skipped forward some years. I don't know what the next prompt will be. I have no idea, really. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and favourited - I love you guys.

Thanks for reading.

Silver xxx.


	4. Rival

****

Shattered Iridescence.

**Prompt - Rival**

_- a person who is competing for the same object or goal as another, or who tries to equal or outdo another; competitor._

* * *

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Idol-senpai!"

"Kaname-senpai!"

"Akatsuki-senpai!

"Ohhh, Shiki-senpai..."

_Ohmigosh! Is he looking at us?_

_He is. He is!_

"You all look so beautiful this morning, ladies!"

_Outta the way Guardian!_

_We _love _you Idol-senpai._

The shrill sound of a whistle blowing cut through the piercing screams and yells.

"Move Back. Stand in an orderly line! Hey! Don't go there. Back. **Back."**

oOo

He watched her flail her arms and run about as usual as the girls in his line stood stock still; some shuddered slightly, but none dared move. When she fell to the ground as they pushed unthinkly forward he had to steel the instinct that told him to rush forward, pick her up and get the hell out of there. Zero did nothing - as always. His eyes drifted lazily across the vampires as they paraded forward in their achingly white uniforms.

Zero was always glad they were white. The blood would show up so easily on it, he would know. He would have a reason.

His hand twitched as if it too wanted to go to the gun stashed in his inner pockets. Sometimes he wished that involuntary action would take over and that he would 'acidentally' shoot the entire Night Class right there and then.

Kuran Kaname flaunted his superiority as usual and stopped when he shouldn't have been allowed to.

The girls behind him leaned back ever so slightly as a thick menacing aura began to spread out from his person. His long pale - too pale - fingers reached out and tucked a strand of her chocolate coloured hair behind her ear. The predictable red blush rose in her cheeks and burned him. He saw how she leaned a little into his touch and let out a soft sigh. The harsh hiss of breath the came from him was the complete opposite of that.

Kuran turned and began to saunter away with the other white clad vampires as flowers and gifts were shoved in their direction. The corner of his mouth tilted up slightly when he saw the murderous gaze Zero had been giving him the entire time.

As always, Yuuki suffered at the hands of the other girls because of the attention Kuran gave her.

When all was quiet, and the girls had finally disappeared back into their dorms, his anger still hadn't faded. It burned, white hot, in the pit of his stomach even as she walked up and smiled at him.

It was always his face that gave away his irritation - no matter how much he tried to hide it. She smelled of him. That cloying sweetness that choked and grew bitter on the tongue although it still possessed a saccharine taste. Zero put his hand on her shoulder as they walked in an attempt to cover that scum's scent with his own. When she moved to enter her dorm he fought not to clasp the fingers just inches from his own.

The next morning she smelled much stronger of _him _than she ever had before, and he didn't touch her that day at all. The day after that too; she reeked of the vampire and her hair was out of place when she came to the door. A week after that and he still hadn't touched her, had pulled himself away.

Two weeks later she came crying to his door in the middle of the night. Something within him snapped when he saw bruises on her neck. Kuran had been close to biting and those were marks of his attempt to restrain himself. She slept in his bed that night; with him on the floor.

He couldn't bear to be near her when she stank of him.

oOo

Zero turned his head the next night when she stood on her tip-toes and leaned in.

_He couldn't bear to kiss her when she tasted like him._

oOo

* * *


	5. Magic

****

Shattered Iridescence.

**Prompt - Magic**

_- the art of producing a desired effect or result through the use of incantation or various other techniques that presumably assure human control of supernatural agencies or the forces of nature._

* * *

Most people would describe their first kiss as 'magic'.

...

...

...

...

Heavenly, out-of-this-world, once-in-a-lifetime, unforgettable.

Or some other meaningless, almost sickeningly sweet description that was so over-used and tired that it had lost all impact.

There were no words to describe his first kiss. No stupid, pink hearts, no amount of roses, no song, no poem, no words could describe his feelings towards her. Yuuki. The girl he first kissed.

(His first _love. _Though he would never, ever say that. Because love was so superficial; such a depth-less word for such an all-encompassing feeling.)

...

...

...

When her lips - chapped, cold and peppered with her own blood - touched his for the first time it was more than magic.

...

...

...

oOo

Her pale, cold hand wrapped around his, squeezing lightly. He looked down at her and swallowed heavily as eyes the same colour as melted chocolate fixed upon his with an almost steely strength. The rest of the class had gone, melted outside to soak up the crisp, cool air and unwind a little before break was over and they were forced to return inside to the frigid classroom and many unfinished algebraic equations.

To her, his moods were always unfathomable and it was near impossible to tell what he was thinking. Now, he was looking at her with the same sombre expression that was always painted on his features. Zero had the air of someone who was in constant suffering, though didn't want to admit that to the rest of the world. His strange coloured eyes flickered away from her own searching ones as he pulled his hand from hers.

"Zero, it's been two weeks," said Yuuki, softly as she fingered the collar of her shirt.

Catching that subtle gesture he made an irritated, non-committal noise and moved to walk down the corridor without her. His hands were thrust deep into his jacket pockets due to the chill swirling in the air. It was the depths of winter, but somehow she had still managed to forget her own jacket. Knowing him he would be long gone before she could run in and grab the thing and, besides, she just couldn't bear to be anywhere near those accursed maths problems.

The bane of her entire school existence.

She only had to run for a moment before she could fall into step with him. His long strides forced her to take several, small, rapid ones in order to keep up. Zero's breathing was harsh and his pupils were wide and dark. Yuuki recognised the signs far too well, he was desperate. She knew he couldn't resist, not after so long. They broke into a sort of half jog as they reached the trees that weaved throughout the grounds.

Zero's heavy breathing broke into all out panting, but he didn't look at her. He hadn't looked her in the eyes for days. She knew he couldn't face what they were about to do - what he, undoubtably, wanted to do. After resisting the lure of human blood for so many years he had succumbed and now that he had a taste of blood, her own blood, he couldn't keep up those iron will defences that had protected him for so many years.

Doing so now would result in the loss of his precious sanity.

Without warning his hand clamped around her upper arm and he swung her round until her back hit the trunk of a tree. It hurt. It hurt when he sank his elongated canines deep into the tender flesh of her neck. Sometimes he slid his tongue across her skin - to prepare her for the inevitable, to pin-point her pulse, she didn't know. It seemed he was too thirsty to even manage that.

Yuuki wound her fingers into his short hair and gripped the back of his neck while she waited for it to be over. Vampire novels usually described this kind of encounter as sensual, and passionate. God knows, she had read enough of them. Yori had quite a collection stashed under her bed. Although Yuuki never remembered her being at all interested in such a thing only a few months before.... The answer came abruptly when she saw that the vampire's name in one of the books had been scribbled out each time it appeared with 'Idol' written as a replacement.

The only thing that really stuck with her was the pain and the sudden weakness she felt as her lifeblood was taken from her.

(Not taken, she reminded herself, _given.)_

It was, simply, not the same. This was much wilder, much rougher... Much more real. Though, when he pressed his sleek, warm body tightly against her own, ran his tongue across her flesh to catch the tiny rivulets of blood and utter one of those near animal-like growls into her throat she saw some of the dark magic the books described. Zero pulled back just as her knees began to buckle and hastily wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

It would be impossible for her to miss the look of deep satisfaction that flickered through his bright, crimson eyes before the usual disgust and self-loathing replaced it.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" he muttered as his eyebrows drew down into a frown.

Instead of replying Yuuki lifted his long, slim hand up to her own mouth and licked the paper cut on it. The bitter, coppery tang of his blood was not repulsive, but didn't attract her either.

"There, now we're even."

He pulled his hand away from her and drew back slightly. She followed - missing the burning heat and support his body provided

"It's not the same, Yuuki."

It had been surprisingly chaste and innocent peck on the side of his mouth and for a moment he thought she had meant to place a kiss on his cheek and had simply missed, but she didn't move back, didn't correct the error. When she did, finally, pull back she only looked at him for a second before placing another kiss squarely on his mouth. He could only stand and stare as she placed kisses over his jawline and neck.

"Don't you see, Zero?"

Her eyes fluttered shut as she placed another kiss on his lips.

"Please tell me you see."

Yuuki's imploring voice only made the guilt well up inside of him; boiling hot and threatening to spill over. Zero couldn't bring himself to reciprocate, not when it would only cause her more pain in the long term. She deserved someone who wouldn't become a beast, who wouldn't try to drain her dry at any given moment.

"If I thought it would stop you from becoming a Level E I would give you every last drop of my blood and not regret it for a single moment. Not even during my last second."

More than magic, she was above any mere description. This time when she kissed him, he kissed her back.

_And hated himself for loving it, loving **her**. _

* * *

This prompt was suggested by the lovely Sweety8587. I hope you enjoyed it. The next prompt I have agreed to do is 'soft', as suggested by the fabulous SkyLilies.

Love all the lovely descriptive reviews I'm getting for this. You guys are so awesome. XD

Thanks for Reading!

Silver xxx.


	6. Soft

****

Shattered Iridescence.

**Prompt -Soft**

_- smooth and agreeable to the touch; not rough or coarse._

* * *

Hmmm.

_"What?"_

_"Nothing, I just..."_

Arm slung around her waist,

dragging her backwards into a mountain of duvets and pillows.

_"Zero."_

_"Zero?"_

_"Let go. Zero, please."_

_"I'm not going to pretend I don't know where you're going."_

_"I'm not going to pretend I don't want you to go."_

She wriggles out from between his strong, warm arms.

(The ones that have always been like a safe haven to her.)

It was only recently they - he - have become like a prison at times.

_"They expect me!"_

Yuuki whips round and bares the long fangs that she has not yet become accustomed to.

His arms clamp around her and he drags her - thrashing - back to the moutain of softness where their scents mingle.

He pins her down beneath him and shows her the gleaming fangs that he loathes.

(She seems so comfortable with hers.)

_"I promised Kaname-sama..."_

_"I promised him I'd attend this meeting."_

Zero can tell she is almost giving in, so he stoops to place a chaste kiss on her cool cheek.

(Mindful of the fangs).

She sighs and crumples her features up in an adorable gesture.

_"Zero?"_

_"I never _want_ to leave you. You know that."_

He doesn't know that - he's never sure.

But he nods anyway and sets about molding her body to his.

(Wishing he could engulf her - absorb her - and carry her with him always).

Years ago he would have just let her jump out that window and run away from him.

He has become far too used to her presence and craves it far too much.

* * *

(She has fallen just as far.)

* * *

This prompt was suggested by the lovely SkyLilies. I hope you enjoyed it.

Again, thank you guys for all of the reviews! They make my day.

Thanks for Reading!

Silver xxx.


	7. Rare

****

Shattered Iridescence.

**Prompt - Rare.**

_- coming or occurring far apart in time; unusual; uncommon_

* * *

She hums while she works. That soft insistent, nameless song that she always hums beneath her breath.

Now is no different and as she whisks away at the runny - too runny, Yuuki never was that good at cooking - batter he finds himself stopping the maths homework he is busy doing just to listen to her. They rarely get moments like this; peaceful, quiet, undisturbed. He appreciates them because of the rarity, because they are with her.

He turns back to his work when she hops lightly up onto the table. Her faintly maroon eyes are slightly downcast as she ladles up a spoonful of far-too-runny cake mixture and lets it slip back down into the bowl. The melting chocolate in the pan behind her is beginning to burn. Zero knew that was not the way to melt chocolate in the first place; it had to be done in a glass bowl suspended in boiling water. He lets her do what she wants.

Yuuki is the sort of person that must learn by making mistakes.

When she hastily attempts to rescue the sweet it has congealed and is letting out a faint wisp of pungent black smoke.

He turns a page.

She lets out a soft sigh of irritation.

oOo

"Stir it like this..." he mutters, almost to himself.

Yuuki pulls the spoon from his loose grip and proceeds to stir the mixture the exact same way she was before he showed her how it should be done. Her tiny fingers grip his shirt and pull when he attempts to show her how it's done again. He must use one hand to fend her off.

"_Zero. _My. way. is. fine."

She's too small to reach the bowl where he is holding it - high above her bobbing head.

"Come on Zero," she whines when she gets upset.

Something like a smirk tugs at the edges of his mouth.

oOo

Her mouth is full of the cake they spent all afternoon baking.

(Third time really was the charm).

Her tiny, pale fingers wrap around another thin slice and she pushes it towards him with a big smile on her face. Accepting it out of politeness he tries to ignore the faint charcoal taste that has not quite been covered by the thick, sweet icing. She licks her fingers in a distracted sort of way and shuffles over to cram herself into the seat beside him. If it was anyone else he would have been appalled by the intrusion into his personal space.

"Zero..."

That look is not good.

He barely manages to blink before she shoves the fistful of flour she has been hiding from him in his face and down his shirt.

oOo

Yuuki runs from him then. Knowing what will happen when he catches her.

(Which he will, he always does.)

And eagerly anticipating what will happen when he catches her.

* * *

A silly moment between our favourite couple as requested by Sweety8587 (It's official, I can't do fluff). I've promised to do a prompt of memoir/savior for Ravyn Skye which will be the next thing I will do.

Thanks for reading!

Silver xxx.


	8. Memory

****

Shattered Iridescence.

**Prompt - Memory.**

_- the state or fact of being remembered._

* * *

He likes to remember her the way she was; innocent, human, delicate.

The Yuuki he knew was not this female sprawled out on an ancient couch, with a glass of what could have been wine held easily in her long, pale fingers. When she laughed violently sharp fangs - longer and more deadly than his own - appeared between soft, plump lips painted an almost vicious shade of blood red. Yuuki hates - hated - make-up. She would never have worn it when he knew her.

(_He is achingly aware of the fact that he does not really know her anymore.)_

Her black silk dress almost looks as though it has been painted onto her and when she shifts he sees a split in the fabric that runs down her chest, almost to her navel. Suddenly, she looks up with scarlet tinged eyes and beckons with a single finger. There is a pair of rings on her left hand - on her ring finger. A familiar twinge stirs in his blood and his feet begin to move - there is no resisting the whims of a pureblood.

(Especially when he so badly wants to approach the pureblood in question).

From the sidelines he can see Kaname, smiling slightly as though at his own private joke. The other filth part, watching him with wary eyes. His reputation precedes him; they all know what he used to be and who he still works for. His Bloody Rose, altered so that he can still use it in his current state, feels heavy in his coat pocket.

She smiles in a way that the old Yuuki (_his Yuuki_) would never have smiled. Not warm, tender and welcoming. Shameless flaunting. She tilts her body so that the slit in the dress widens and he sees more pale flesh. From where he stands above her he can see a matching slit in the back.

"Zero," she purrs.

"Sit down, have a drink. You must have some exciting stories to tell us. It's been _so_ long since we last spoke." The other half of the "us" she spoke of slides up to stand behind her, and leans casually against the back of the couch.

And it has been ridiculously long since they last spoke, or saw each other; long enough for her to marry the filth and turn into the woman lying before him. He takes a seat in front of her. His fingers casually brush the gun that won't hurt either of them. Unbidden, his mind conjures up the image of _that _woman laughing even as he shot her repeatedly and blood poured from her.

He tells her - not him - all that he has done simply because she asked.

At least he can remember her the way she was when he last saw her, just before he left, and the taste, the smell, the feel of her - the Yuuki that was his - is something that he will never forget.

* * *

This is the promised prompt of memoir/savior for Ravyn Skye. Hope you like it! Next I have promised to do rain/sweet for freyasakura.

Thanks for reading!

Silver xxx.


	9. Rain

****

Shattered Iridescence.

**Prompt - Rain.**

_- a rainfall, rainstorm, or shower._

* * *

He watched her walk across; red from head to toe. Red raincoat, red boots, even two high spots of colour on her normally pale cheeks.

(Little Red Riding Hood)

Yori stood beside her as she jumped into each filthy puddle, which splashed water on the white petticoat beneath the red coat. It swished, stained and soaked, about scabbed knees and the tops of scarlet boots. She laughed easily - in a way he never could - and as he watched her laughing he felt vaguely lonely. A feeling he was far too accustomed to. A feeling which should have bothered him, but didn't.

The tree above him shook in the wind and sent down splatters of cold and wet that stuck to his hair and trailed down already frigid skin.

She came towards him step by step and he wished she wouldn't come, for once. He hated to look at the spots of warm, wet, red that stood - demanding attention - on her milky cheeks. He wouldn't smile for fear of her seeing what he wished she wouldn't see.

["What big teeth you have."]

Yuuki, of all people, would recognise the signs.

He reluctantly stepped from the shadows of the trees and the shelter from the elements when her pleas became frantic. She wanted him to join in. She wanted him to have _fun. _At the gates of the school, the Academy, he saw Kuran's eyes flash red.

Guilt.

He dug his hands deeper into his pockets and prayed she wouldn't see the red which stained the tips of his fingers. The rain wouldn't wash away the sin. She smiled, unaware.

(Big Bad Wolf.)

* * *

This is the promised prompt of rain/sweet for freyasakura. Next I have the prompt of dance for Sweety8587. Someone called "Zeki!!!!" suggested the prompt of "Lost in the Darkness", come on, love! A prompt is one word; don't be greedy. xD So I'll take that as "lost" or "darkness" because "in" and "the" would be pretty crap prompts.

Thanks for reading!

Silver xxx.


	10. Dance

****

Shattered Iridescence.

**Prompt - Dance.**

_- a successive group of rhythmical steps or bodily motions, or both, usually executed to music._

* * *

_Tap. Step. Tap. Step._

They had done this once before; when she was still clumsy and unsure and looked to him to lead and support. Now she stood - posture perfect - in his arms holding him with the lightest touch, almost non-existent, on his shoulders and in his palm. She felt like a glass figurine; cool, smooth and _dead_. The funny thing about that comparison was that she was anything but breakable now.

Yuuki wouldn't shatter and crack into a million shimmering pieces if he were to drop her in one of the complex lifts.

Maybe he wished she would.

Because it was harder than he had ever realised to be the Saint.

_Spin. Spin. Waltz. Waltz. Spin. Step. Tap._

But then she smiled and if he ignored the pointed teeth he could see what she used to be. Her eyes weren't as red as they had been when she entered the massive, marble hall at the start of the evening, and for that he was glad.

She had cheated on her "diet". He knew, he saw her lure that man - of filthy flesh and blunt teeth - down the alleyway in the city.

(Yuuki still kept him close - even to this day.)

_Pause. Turn. Release hands. Clap._

To him, she had always been beautiful. Now she was considered stunning by all, he found himself wishing a little for the soft, warm human she had been. Flaws, faults and all. It wasn't that he found her more beautiful then ( it was almost blasphemy to look at her now and not be struck speechless), it was just that he didn't have to share her before.

He didn't have to worry about the endless parade of faceless suitors that might snatch her away. There was only ever one very real threat - and he had failed so long ago.

_Take hands._

She sighed and fluttered her long eyelashes; a vision in silk and satin.

"Run with me tonight."

This kind of thing, of mirrors and perfume and smoke, was never her favourite. Despite everything that had happened she still didn't like limelight.

_Dip._

A fountain of white lace - pale as her skin - covered up to her neck where it was held in place by a black cameo brooch. Later, he would slide back the silver clasp and pick open the black silk ribbons that held everything together and she would stand there, in front of him, pale as freshly fallen snow.

Just without any notion of innocence and purity in sight.

_Lift._

Maybe tonight she would choose to drink from him - something she had never done.

(Had said she would never do.)

That was the epitome of love in this twisted hall of mirrors and smoke; the sharing of life itself.

She had her reasons - garbled and composed of endless variations of her not wanting to taint him. (At one point he was the Beast.)

_Tap. Step. Tap. Step. Step. Step._

The ring meant nothing here. The one which adorned her left hand ring finger meant nothing. The web of diamonds and silver was little more than a shimmering trinket.

There is no concept of "to have and to hold" here.

_Spin. Spin. Spin._

Til Death Do Us Part is null and void.

_Waltz._

* * *

This is the promised prompt of dance for Sweety8587. Next I have the prompt of lost/darkness for Zeki!!!!.

Thanks for reading!

Silver xxx.


End file.
